º· Đesτιηaτιoη ·º
by Kaede Lu
Summary: Es la última noche de Sakura antes de mudarse a Tokio. Sin embargo, todo puede pasar en una fiesta de Año Nuevo, sobre todo si te dejas caer en una trampa del destino... más aún cuando esa trampa se trata de él. /Sasusaku /AU.
1. Chapter I

**Destination  
****  
**_Por Kaede Lu_

**Parejas: **SasuxSaku, además de otras parejas

**Clasificación: **T

**Resumen:** Es la última noche de Sakura antes de mudarse a Tokio. Sin embargo, todo puede pasar en una fiesta de Año Nuevo... sobre todo si te dejas caer en una trampa del destino. Más aún cuando esa trampa se trata de él. /Sasusaku /AU.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

**Nota IMPORTANTE ****-** Esta historia está ambientada en un **Universo alternativo** (AU), así que los personajes viven en una ciudad de la época actual (Tokio), en el mundo del Japón moderno.

Espero que todo les haya quedado claro, así que disfruten la historia y no olviden comentar!

**Dedicatorias**: Para_ los que tuvieron una ilusión de un solo día._

.

**CAPÍTULO I  
Un nuevo comienzo.**.

_Nunca creí en el destino, pero eso podría cambiar a partir de hoy..._

_._

**E**s el último día del año. Un año de alegrías y penas. Un año en que termina una importante etapa de mi vida. Pero todo fin significa un nuevo comienzo... y ese comienzo inicia con una fiesta en esta ocasión.

La fiesta de Año Nuevo. Una perfecta oportunidad para conocer gente y entablar nuevas relaciones, para hacer _vida social_, pero eso es totalmente inservible para mí, ya que me estoy mudando en apenas dos días. Vivo en un pequeño pueblo, Hinode, con mi padre. Mi madre murió hace mucho tiempo y lo único que heredé de ella es mi cabellera y rosa y mis ojos - según algunos dicen - tan verdes y profundos como el mismo bosque. Mi madre eligió mi nombre. Me puso _Sakura_ por el color de mi cabello, tan parecido al de las flores de cerezo que tanto le gustaban.

Así como mi madre nos dejó, yo voy a hacer lo mismo con muchas personas de aquí cuando me vaya a estudiar a la ciudad en dos días. Terminé mi último año de secundaria a inicios del mes y ahora estudiaré psicología en la Universidad de Tokio Daigaku "Todai", una de las más prestigiosas del país, gracias a una beca que obtuve hace poco. Si no, jamás tendría el dinero para ingresar.

Mis amigos decidieron entonces hacernos una fiesta de despedida antes de que nos vayamos. Y digo "hacer_nos_" porque no me voy sola a la ciudad: Tenten y Naruto, dos de mis mejores amigos, también viajan conmigo. Tenten irá al igual que yo a la Tokio Daigaku para estudiar psicología, pero Naruto estudiará música en la Universidad Nacional de Bellas Artes y Música de Tokio "Geidai", así que al menos estaré con dos personas conocidas y no sola en esa gran ciudad.

El problema es que se organizó una gran fiesta para festejar el Año Nuevo y todos los habitantes de la región están invitados, así que adiós a la idea de la "fiesta despedida". Esta será la última noche que pase con mis amigos de aquí. La fiesta se dará en el Gran Club Sun City. Es el más cercano a mi hogar, por suerte, si no, no podría asistir. Aunque la verdad es no pensaba asistir, solo que alguien me convenció de hacerlo...

_Ino Yamanaka... qué haré sin ella en Tokio..._

Somos mejores amigas desde hace uff... De no ser por su insistencia, no habría aceptado la invitación. Así que se lo cobré pidiéndole ayuda para arreglarme para esa última noche en casa. Salimos a comprar y finalmente encontré el atuendo perfecto para esa ocasión.

Aunque no era para impresionar a nadie. ¿Después de todo, acaso funcionaría una relación con algún chico recién conocido en la fiesta si me estaba mudando en dos días a Tokio?

Yo creía que no... pero al parecer, eso cambiaría.

.

.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, mientras Ino me colocaba la sombra sobre los párpados.

- ¡Pero no los cierres tan fuerte, si no va a salir mal! – me replicó.

Suavicé entonces mis ojos.

- Ya está. Ahora sí que quedaste hermosa, Saku, ¡mírate! – Volteé hacia el espejo para ver mi figura. Aún estaba con la bata con que salí de la ducha, pero mi rostro estaba perfecto. Tal y como lo esperaba tras una sesión de maquillaje con Ino.

Entonces mi padre irrumpió en la habitación.

- Ya es tarde, ya deben irse. – nos dijo.

Puse los ojos en blanco para levantarme. "Mientras más rápido vaya y salga de esa fiesta, mejor…"

Ya lo sé. Voy a cambiarme. – suspiré.

Ino salió de mi habitación para dejarme a solas. Me cambié rápidamente, sin olvidar ponerme el collar plateado que me dio mi mamá y tomé mi pequeño bolso de mano para salir al club.

…

Tras treinta minutos de viaje en su auto, llegamos al local.

Admítelo, Saku… ¡La fiesta está genial! – me dijo Ino, apenas entramos al club. Y tenía razón: el espíritu de Año Nuevo se había adueñado completamente de la ocasión y sólo un aguafiestas con depresión severa no se divertiría en la fiesta.

Suspiré. – Bueno… ya que estamos aquí, sí, está genial. – le respondí.

Ella rió y luego me dijo, señalando al balcón del segundo piso - ¡Oye, allá están los demás! – En una de las mesas se encontraban Naruto, Tenten, Lee y Chouji, todos esperándonos.

Nos dirigíamos hacia allí, cuando apareció frente a nosotras un joven de ojos oscuros, con el cabello negro sujeto en una coleta alta.

- Hola. – nos saludó. – ¿Así que la convenciste en venir? – le preguntó a Ino. Me avergoncé al notar que se refería a mí.

- ¡3hika-kun! – lo saludó Ino efusivamente, con un abrazo.

Hola, Shikamaru. – lo saludé yo. El barman del club y novio de Ino. Ya tenían casi dos años juntos. – Oigan… voy subiendo con los demás. Creo que esta canción les gusta a ustedes dos.

Los dos me sonrieron antes de tomarse de la mano y dirigirse a la pista de baile.

Pasando el bar, me dirigí a las escaleras para subir con mis amigos. Estaba por subir al segundo piso, cuando alguien me detuvo tomándome por la muñeca.

- Sakura, por favor, espera.

- Recuerdo haberte dicho que te mantuvieras alejado la última vez que hablamos, Kabuto.

El sólo intensificó su mirada oscura.

- Sabes que no quise hacerlo. Yo jamás te hubiera hecho algo así.

- Parecías muy convincente cuando la estabas besando en la salida del instituto el lunes… estabas tan concentrado que ni siquiera re diste cuenta de que yo estaba ahí.

- Pero… amorcito. Yo sé que no estás molesta en serio… – dijo, tomándome por la cintura e intentando besarme en los labios.

- ¡Aléjate de mí, Kabuto! – lo aparté – Y si no me crees, entonces lee mis labios: _terminamos_.

Subí las escaleras procurando no cruzarme con nadie. Estaba de un pésimo humor. Jamás creí que ese cobarde tendría la más mínima esperanza de que yo lo perdone. Estaba loco de verdad si eso creía.

- Sakura, ¿te estaba molestando ese idiota? – me preguntó Naruto, preocupado y visiblemente molesto, alzando un puño.

- Déjalo, Naruto. El no vale la pena. – le respondí, mientras me dirigía con mis amigos a la mesa.

No era la mejor idea encontrarte con tu ex – novio en la última fiesta que pasarías en tu hogar… pero para eso estaban los amigos. Ellos ya conocían mi historia. Llegaron a la conclusión de que Kabuto era un completo imbécil por haberme hecho lo que hizo, que si realmente fuera inteligente estaría lamentándose por haber actuado así… y todo lo que los mejores amigos afirman para apoyarte cuando te pasa una situación de esas.

Y tenían razón.

Esa era una de las razones por las que Ino quería que vaya a la fiesta. Olvidarme de Kabuto. Claro que eso sería más difícil tras su inesperada aparición, pero no sería imposible…

…sobre todo por lo que ocurrió unos pocos minutos después.

.

-

.

Sakura Haruno no era la única persona que la pasaba aburrida en la celebración de Año Nuevo. En otro lugar del club, un joven de ojos oscuros y cabello negro también hubiera dado todo para no asistir al evento. En primer lugar, por que su plan inicial para recibir el nuevo año se había arruinado. En el segundo, por la cantidad de chicas que no cesaban de acosarlo en todo momento.

Todo eso porque su único automóvil disponible en ese momento se descompuso antes de que pueda volver a Tokio esa tarde. Finalmente, sus amigos optaron por quedarse a celebrar el Año Nuevo en el Club Sun City, y a él no le quedó más opción que hacer lo mismo.

Pero ya se estaba empezando a hartar de su situación. Si las 'molestas niñatas' – como él las llamaba – no dejaban de perseguirlo, de verdad se iría sin dudarlo más.

- Eso te pasa por no tener una acompañante. – le dijo un joven de cabello oscuro y ojos blancos que se encontraba en su misma mesa.

- Tú tampoco tienes una, Neji. Y no te pasa esto. – le respondió, aún molesto.

- Pero tampoco tengo tu popularidad. – aseguró, burlonamente.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato más. Luego el primero suspiró pesadamente. – Esto es mortíferamente aburrido.

- Ya que estás tan aburrido… te propongo un reto.

Un _reto_. Esa palabra simplemente activó el sistema de acción del joven. Para él, un reto significaba un deber que debía cumplir sí o sí, ya sea por diversión o por cualquier cosa. Fallar a uno afectaría demasiado a su intachable orgullo. – Te escucho.

- Te doy _cinco minutos_ para encontrarte a una acompañante… – El primero esbozó una media sonrisa. Eso sería realmente fácil. ¿Acaso una muchacha normal se negaría a estar con él durante una fiesta como esa? ¿Qué clase de reto era ese? - … pero que no sepa quién eres tú.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Acaso piensas que no puedes hacerlo? – inquirió su amigo.

- Claro que no, Hyuuga. ¿Pero cómo voy a asegurarme de que no me conozca?

- Usa tu imaginación. Ese es mi reto. – le dijo con simpleza, para luego dirigirse al bar a tomar un trago.

El joven se había quedado pensando. Tenía _cinco minutos_ para cumplir el reto antes de que Neji lo vea. ¿Pero cómo saber si la chica lo conocía o no? Es más: ¿era posible que una no supiera de él?

.

.

Neji conversaba con unos amigos en el bar, mientras observaba cómo su amigo intentaba buscar a una chica que sea su nueva acompañante, pero apenas se acercaba a una, lo reconocían de inmediato y empezaban a acosarlo y hacer _lo de siempre._

"Debería ayudarlo… después de todo, sólo le propuse el reto para que las locas dejen de perseguirlo y pase un Año Nuevo normal… si es que esto puede ser normal." Pensó con sarcasmo.

Entonces un muchacho con el cabello negro sujeto en una coleta alta regresó de la pista de baile para ocupar el lugar de barman. Empezaron a hablar y Neji creyó que tal vez podría hacerle a él la pregunta de si conocía a alguna chica que no supiera quién era _su amigo._

- Oye, Shikamaru… – le dijo al recién conocido – tengo una consulta a un problema de un amigo: ¿sabes de alguna chica que no sepa quién es Sasuke Uchiha?

- ¿Una chica que no sepa quién ese? ¿Eso es posible? – rió con sarcasmo. – La verdad es que sí… ¿qué necesitas de ella? – le preguntó.

Y Neji le explicó la situación a su nuevo contacto. Ino le había comentado a su novio todo acerca del problema de Sakura con Kabuto, así que Shikamaru creyó que esa noche podría convenirle a Sakura también… después de todo, la pasaría bien con un desconocido sin enterarse de su fama ni su popularidad, y Kabuto ya no se metería con ella en su última noche en casa. El plan amoldaba a la perfección.

Es esa de ahí. – le dijo a Neji, y señaló a una muchacha de piel blanca, ojos verdes y cabello intensamente rosa.

Se veía tranquila y Neji tenía el extraño sentimiento – no sabía por qué – que si su amigo pudiera pasar más tiempo con ella que sólo esa noche, realmente podría cambiar su forma de ser.

.

.

Sasuke no sabía que hacer. Quedaba sólo un minuto para cumplir su reto.

"¿A quién se supone que invite? ¿A quién?"

Entonces Neji se acercó a él y le susurró algo al oído. – Creo que deberías buscar entre una de las chicas de allá… – y le señaló una esquina en donde se encontraban hablando una chica rubia con una cola alta, otra de cabello marrón recogido en dos moñitos y una de cabello largo rosa y ojos profundamente verdes. Esa última le llamó especialmente la atención. Y como si su amigo hubiera leído su pensamiento, completó su frase - …en especial a la pelirrosa.

Sasuke bufó. Sabía que Neji no le había propuesto el reto en serio, pues lo ayudó sin hacerse de rogar ni nada por el estilo.

Sin embargo, la curiosidad que surgió por la chica desconocida de cabello rosado lo llevó a seguir las instrucciones del 'reto' y dirigirse hacia donde estaban las muchachas para invitar a una en especial a pasar con él la noche…

.

-

.

Después de que mis amigos se terminaron de asegurar que Kabuto no me volvería a molestar esa noche y todo ese rollo, me encontraba platicando con Tenten e Ino sobre mis planes para Tokio. Después del 'pequeño incidente' con mi ex, las dos trataban de distraerme y hacerme olvidar ese asunto.

- ¿Entonces te decidiste por psicología definitivamente… sin volver a retomar la actuación? – me preguntó Tenten.

- Sí… nadie vive del teatro tan fácilmente. – le respondí. – Y no creo poder seguirlo como _hobbie_, no con el poco tiempo que voy a tener por estar estudiando.

- ¡Pero eres realmente buena! – me respondió ella.

Ino me miró con cara de 'reproche' - ¿¡Ves!? Tenten también dice lo mismo que yo, Saku, además deberías poder termi-

Y entonces, no sé por qué, mi amiga paró de hablar abruptamente, y se quedó como pasmada mirando hacia el frente.

- ¿Ino?

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Saku… mira quién te está mirando. – y me señaló a un grupo de muchachos cerca al bar.

Volteé a ver y me sorprendí al descubrir entre los muchachos, un par de ojos color ónix que me atravesaban con la mirada, pertenecientes al más perfecto espécimen humano masculino que jamás había visto. Un completo desconocido, sí. Se trataba de un chico algo mayor que yo, en apariencia rondaba poco menos que veinte años. Su piel era clara y contrastaba perfectamente con su cabello negro con reflejos azulados. Su rostro era más que hermoso y tenía una mirada tan intimidante como intrigante, de un negro tan profundo del cual era imposible escapar.

Pero lo mejor, era que esos ojos me estaban mirando _a mí._

- Se está acercando… – murmuró Ino.

Y era cierto. Se estaba acercando. ¿Por qué? Eso me ponía más nerviosa…

- ¡Tal vez quiera invitarte a bailar, Saku! – susurró Tenten.

Invitarme a mí… ¿podría ser?

- ¡Arregla tu cabello! ¡Arregla tu cabello! – me murmuró Ino.

Me distraje unos segundos colocando atrás de mi oreja un mechón rebelde y para cuando alcé la vista, la distancia que separaba al muchacho de nosotras se extinguió. El se había acercado completamente a donde estábamos. Volteó hacia mí, provocando que mi cuerpo entero se estremeciera con su mirada, y me preguntó con gentileza:

- Hola… ¿Quieres bailar?

_Oh dios._ Su voz era suave y sedosa, también perfecta. Completamente tóxica y adictiva.

- C-claro… sí. – le respondí. Entonces tomó mi mano con suavidad y delicadeza para llevarme a la pista de baile. Me tomó por la cintura y empezamos a bailar al ritmo de una música _trance_ algo lenta, pero romántica. Aunque mi rostro estaba apoyado en su hombro, sentía su mirada muy fija en mí.

Mi corazón latía a más no poder.

_¿Qué se traerá entre manos este chico?_

.

.

...Al costado de la pista de baile, Ino y Tenten se habían quedado totalmente sorprendidas por la repentina invitación del muchacho a Sakura. Pero Tenten tenía una duda en la cabeza...

Estaba segura de conocer a ese chico de alguna parte, ¿pero dónde lo había visto? ...Entonces lo reconoció y abrió los ojos lo más que podía al hacerlo. ¿Acaso él era...? Volteó de inmediato hacia donde estaba Ino, como pidiéndole una explicación a esa tan afortunada coincidencia.

Ino sólo le respondió con una media y pícara sonrisa.

- Sakura nunca lee revistas. Jamás se enterará de _quién_ la acaba de invitar.

- ¡Pero, Ino! ¿¡Sasuke Uchiha!? ¿Que no es el chico más codiciado de todo el país? ¿El heredero de la cadena de hoteles? – cuchicheó, sin elevar demasiado la voz para que nadie más escuche.

- Aún así, por más increíble que parezca, no tiene idea de quién es. Pero tal vez algo bueno salga de todo esto, ¿no crees?

- Eso espero... – suspiró Tenten.

.

.

Tenía muchas preguntas en mi mente con respecto a lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. ¿Quién era aquel chico? ¿Por qué cada persona que pasaba nos miraba con una GRAN sorpresa? ¿Por qué las chicas lo hacían con odio? ¿Por qué rayos _no_ había visto a ese chico antes? ¿Y cómo es que se interesó... en mí?

Ambos seguíamos abrazados, bailando. Entonces, una voz conocida nos interrumpió.

- Sakura, ¿quién es él?

_Kabuto. _¿Que no pensaba dejarme en paz?

Volteé a verlo con rencor. – Eso no te interesa, Kabuto. – le respondí secamente, con firmeza.

El sólo me miró con odio para luego hacer lo mismo con mi acompañante. Sucedió lo mismo que con las otras personas. Pareció haberlo reconocido y se sorprendió aún más, lo cual lo hizo aún más molesto.

- No me voy a ir hasta que me des una explicación a esto. – me respondió entonces.

Estaba a punto de responderle, pero alguien lo hizo antes. – Ya déjala en paz. Ella está conmigo. Te agradecería que nos dejaras, _solos._ – le dijo mi acompañante con contundencia, y no sin algo de odio también, mientras colocaba su mano alrededor de mi cintura, atrayéndome hacia él.

Pude observar como Kabuto me miró con desprecio. Estaba más que celoso, ya conocía esa expresión en él.

- Esto no va a acabar así, Sakura. – me amenazó, y nos dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos antes de marcharse hacia la multitud.

Estaba furiosa. Pero también tenía miedo. ¿Ese idiota se atrevió a amenazarme así como así? Pero Kabuto era una persona que cumplía lo que decía. Estaba feliz por irme a Tokio y librarme de él.

El muchacho no apartó la vista de él hasta que se fue y luego me preguntó - ¿Estás bien?

Me sorprendí ante su interés. Después de todo, apenas me había conocido. – Sí... él no importa. – le respondí. Luego recordé que él fue quien hizo que Kabuto se marchara – Gracias por ayudarme. Te debo una... realmente ya me estaba hartando.

- Me lo imagino... pero es necesario que me debas ningún favor. – me dijo, divertido. Lo miré con agradecimiento. – Aunque... – y en ese momento cambió su tono de voz a uno mucho más seductor – aún hay algo que podrías hacer por mí...

El calor ascendió a mi mejillas y me sonrojé totalmente por la forma en que dijo eso, al tiempo que una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo.

_¿A qué se referiría?_

Entonces, sus manos rodearon mi cintura y me atrajo hacia sí acortando totalmente la – de por sí, _mínima_ - distancia que nos separaba. En ese momento, totalmente pegada a su pecho, podía sentir como mi corazón latía desbocado. Nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de separación, y sin previo aviso, sus labios impactaron sobre los míos, en un sorpresivo y apasionado beso.

Primero, abrí los ojos por la sorpresa, pero luego los cerré para disfrutar del momento. Era un beso perfecto... con la combinación ideal de delicadeza, pasión y deseo, que siempre imaginé.

Pasaban los minutos y seguíamos besándonos. Lo noté únicamente porque escuché la cuenta regresiva del año nuevo y los saludos y exclamaciones de "¡Feliz año!" de todos cuando llegaron al número cero. Sólo cuando notamos eso y ya nos hacía falta aire nos separamos.

- Bueno... feliz año nuevo, _Sakura._ Gracias por permitirme tomarme la libertad de hacer que me devuelvas el favor. Fue un gusto conocerte.

Y se fue sin decir más y yo me quedé sola. Apenas logré musitar un simple "Adiós" y entonces llegaron mis amigos a saludarme por el nuevo año y – sólo Tenten e Ino – a preguntarme sobre lo que ocurrió con el completo desconocido con quien compartí mi velada de año nuevo, tuve el beso más maravilloso de mi vida y a quien nunca más volvería a ver en mi vida.

_Ni siquiera supe su nombre..._

.

-

.

- Reto cumplido. – le dijo el pelinegro a su amigo, situándose a su lado en su mesa, cinco minutos después de que hayan dado las doce.

Neji sonrió.

- Te gustó más de lo que pensabas, ¿eh?

- ¿Q-qué? – preguntó el otro - ¿De qué hablas?

- Tu pequeño romance de Año Nuevo no pasó desapercibido... ni tampoco tu nuevo gusto por las pelirrosas. – se burló.

- Hmp, qué listo. – le respondió, con sarcasmo.

- ¿Le diste tu nombre al menos? – le preguntó su amigo.

El azabache no respondió.

- Siempre eres igual, Sasuke... por eso no consigues una relación estable. – negó con la cabeza. – Tenía un buen presentimiento sobre ella... ¿Seguro de que no quieres volver?

Sasuke se mantuvo callado. No quería... porque jamás en su vida aprendió a llevar en serio los compromisos, las responsabilidades. Les tenía algo de temor.

Sin embargo, había algo que le reclamaba que vuelva con la chica pelirrosa. Algo dentro muy dentro de él la extrañaba. Pero era una _simple chica_. ¿Por qué sentía que la necesitaba tanto?

Entonces recibió un mensaje en su celular – No, Neji. Ya trajeron el otro automóvil, vámonos.

Pero no volvería con ella. Regresaría a Tokio, a continuar con su vida allí, en donde pertenecía.

Olvidaría a la chica. A su cabello rosa. A sus ojos verdes.

Estaba haciendo lo correcto. Ella era un muchacha del pueblo, él un famoso de Tokio.

Sin embargo, se sintió bien junto a ella. Con comodidad, confianza.

Y no la volvería a ver...

_Hmp... Fue sólo un romance de año nuevo_

- Como quieras... – se resignó su amigo. – Vamos.

Sasuke salió del club y le dio un último vistazo al local desde el auto. En la ventana, estaba la chica. Entonces tuvo una idea y sonrió.

- Takeshi – llamó al conductor – necesito que me hagas un favor antes de partir.

.

-

.

Me quedé en la fiesta hasta que el sueño empezó a vencerme. No hablé más sobre el _chico de la invitación_ con Ino ni Tenten, aunque ellas parecían algo insistentes en el tema, como si me estuvieran ocultando algo que yo desconocía... pero no le di más importancia. La verdad es que no quería tener "nuevas ilusiones" con nadie ni nada, ya que me estaba mudando a Tokio en apenas dos días y seguramente él era sólo un turista a quien no vería más en toda mi vida.

Llegué a mi casa a desplomarme en mi cama para dormir, pero, antes de acostarme, encontré una pequeña y curiosa nota pegada en mi bolso de mano. La leí detenidamente.

_Ohh Kami..._

No podía creer lo que ahí estaba escrito:

**_El chico de la invitación_**

_**Tel: 398-9082  
**__**Tokio**_

_**PD: Lamenta no haberse presentado y aclara que**_

_**el**__** le debe el favor a usted**_

Sonreí con emoción ante lo que parecía el inicio de una nueva aventura. Después de todo... tal vez no esté tan mal mudarme a Tokio, ¿o sí?

.

**Destination I – Fin  
****Continuará**

.

**Nota de la autora:** Este es mi tercer fic Sasusaku! Otro AU, pero esta vez tendrá una viada diferente ^ - ^

De todas formas, espero que hayan disfrutado el fic; así que no olviden **comentar**! Acepto halagos, críticas constructivas, tomatazos... ¡opinen!


	2. Chapter II

**Destination**

_Por Kaede Lu_

**Parejas: **SasuxSaku, además de otras parejas

**Clasificación: **T

**Resumen:** Es la última noche de Sakura antes de mudarse a Tokio. Sin embargo, todo puede pasar en una fiesta de Año Nuevo... sobre todo si te dejas caer en una trampa del destino. Más aún cuando esa trampa se trata de él. /Sasusaku /AU.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

**Nota IMPORTANTE ****-** Esta historia está ambientada en un **Universo alternativo** (AU), así que los personajes viven en una ciudad de la época actual (Tokio), en el mundo del Japón moderno.

Espero que todo les haya quedado claro, así que disfruten la historia y no olviden comentar!

**Dedicatorias**: Para_ los que tuvieron una ilusión de un solo día._

.

.

**CAPÍTULO II  
****Tokio: Inicia una aventura.**

_Y es que uno siempre debe estar listo para una nueva aventura, pues estas llegan cuando menos las esperas..._

_._

**E**l sonido de la alarma me hizo despertar. Aún con los ojos cerrados, estiré mi mano para poder apagarla, pero de casualidad boté el despertador al piso.

- ¡Diablos! – murmuré, mientras al fin abría los ojos y me levantaba para recogerlo.

Observé mi cuarto. En mi casi desmantelada habitación se encontraba mi equipaje recién preparado. Después de todo, hoy era el gran día. Finalmente, me iría a vivir a Tokio.

Volteé a ver la hora. Cinco y treinta de la mañana. Había quedado con Tenten, Naruto y los demás, que querían despedirse de nosotros, para encontrarnos en la estación a las seis y diez: debía apresurarme.

Me vestí rápidamente y le pedí ayuda a mi padre para sacar el equipaje a la puerta. Ya desayunaría en el tren... Ahora sólo debía despedirme de la casa que fue durante muchos años mi hogar. Después de abrazarme por un largo rato, mi padre me entregó un sobre y una pequeña tarjeta.

- En la tarjeta está la dirección de la casa del señor Hatake. Si es que el chofer no llega a tiempo a recogerte, ya sabes cómo llegar ahí...

- Lo sé, papá...

- No te olvides de entregarle esta carta de parte mía cuando llegues a su casa, es muy importante que se la des, sabes que fuimos muy amigos desde jóvenes...

- Lo recuerdo, me lo dijiste ayer...

- Manténte con tus amigos y no estés sola hasta llegar a la casa, ya sabes que Tokio es una gran ciudad y te podría pasar cualquier cosa...

- ¡Papá! – exclamé. – Ya no soy una niña, sé cómo cuidarme. – le reclamé.

El sólo sonrió, aunque aún había rastros de preocupación en su rostro.

- Te quiero, Sakura. Cuídate mucho, hija. – me dijo.

- Yo también te quiero, papá. – le respondí en un último abrazo, para luego tomar el taxi que me llevaría a la estación.

- ¡Y llámame apenas llegues! ¡Quiero saber todo sobre tus becas! – me gritó, mientras yo ya me alejaba en el auto.

¿_Mis becas_? Qué raro... Que yo sepa sólo tenía una sola. ¿A qué se estaría refiriendo? Tan sólo le sonreí desde el auto, antes de colocarme mis audífonos mientras me llevaban a la estación.

.

-

.

- ¡No lo entiendo! – decía Ino, frunciendo el ceño, mientras esperaba a sus amigos en la estación – Que Naruto llegue tarde es normal, pero que Sakura llegue tarde...

- ...también es normal. – completó la frase Shikamaru.

- ¡Shika-kun! ¡No me ayudas! – le reclamó ella.

- Tranquila, Ino... en menos de diez minutos los dos estarán aquí. – la intentó calmar Tenten. – No vamos a perder el tren...

Ino suspiró. – Es que no es por el tren, Tenten. – le dijo.

- ¿Cómo que no es por el tren? – inquirió ella.

- ¿Recuerdas que Saku planeaba dejar la actuación al llegar a Tokio? – le empezó a decir Ino.

Shikamaru prestó más atención a la conversación entonces.

- ¡Chicos, ya llegué! – los llamó Sakura, quien llegaba apresuradamente con sus maletas desde la pista. – Lamento estar tarde...

Entonces Tenten dirigió su vista hacia la rubia. – Ino... ya llegó. Sea lo que sea, díselo de una vez.

- ¿Decirme qué? – preguntó Sakura, sorprendida.

- Saku... – empezó a decirme con una sonrisa – Hay algo importante que debes saber antes de salir a Tokio... no te vayas a desmayar ¿eh? – suspiró antes de anunciar - ¡Ganaste una beca a la escuela Tokio "Geidai" para artes escénicas! Te vieron en la obra el otro día y, bueno... fue un plan entre algunos de nosotros y tu papá... ¡Tienes un gran futuro en los teatros de Tokio!

Sakura se mantenía únicamente con un 'tic' en el ojo.

- ¿Quiénes son 'algunos de nosotros'? – le preguntó a Ino con seriedad.

- Emmm... Naruto y yo.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo habían dicho? ¿Cómo se supone que sobreviviré a estudiar dos carreras al mismo tiempo? ¡Psicología y teatro! ¡No conozco a nadie en esa facultad!

- Bueno, Naruto estará allí estudiando música...

- ¡Sí! ¡Yo estaré allí estudiando música, datte-bayo! ¿No es una excelente idea? ¡Así nos veremos más! – exclamó Naruto de repente, quien acababa de llegar. - Ino-chan... no me robes el crédito, que el plan de llamar al reclutador fue mío.

- ¡TÚ! – vociferó Sakura - ¡Tú llamaste al reclutador de la beca!

- Etto... sí, Sakura-chan... ¿pero por qué estas tan molesta conmigo? – preguntó Naruto retrocediendo para alejarse de la mirada asesina de su amiga.

Entonces la pelirrosa empezó a perseguir en círculos a su amigo rubio, mientras los otros tres amigos observaban la escena con resignación. Después de todo, era algo típico entre ellos... algo que extrañarían mucho cuando sus amigos se marchen.

- Qué problemáticos... – suspiró Shikamaru.

Entonces un fuerte sonido se escuchó a lo lejos. El tren ya venía. Era la hora de partir.

- Bueno... ya es hora. Creo que tendrán tiempo para hablar de ese asunto en el tren. – dijo Ino a Sakura y Naruto, riendo nerviosamente.

Ambos la miraron malévolamente.

Ino se limitó a esconderse detrás de Shikamaru, ante la caída al estilo anime de Tenten.

- Oigan, ahora sí tenemos que irnos... – dijo entonces, cuando el tren ya había parado frente a ellos.

- Es cierto, Tenten – suspiró Sakura – los voy a extrañar muchísimo, chicos. – exclamó, mientras abrazaba a Shikamaru e Ino.

- ¡Y yo también! – se unió Naruto al abrazo.

- Y yo... – agregó Tenten.

- Aquí están los documentos de tu beca – le entregó la rubia a Sakura – le dije a tu papá que me encargaría de dártelos.

- Gracias, Ino... a pesar de ser una sorpresa que no esperaba.

Su amiga únicamente le sonrió. – Lo sé.

Entonces los tres amigos que se iban subieron con sus pertenencias al tren, mientras dejaban a la pareja en la estación.

Antes de que el tren se alejara, Ino alcanzó a gritarle a su amiga - ¡No olvides buscar a _ya sabes quién_ en Tokio!

Sakura dio un respingo al oír eso. ¡Menudo comentario el que se le ocurrió a Ino decirle en su despedida! Y es que había dejado de pensar en _ese_ asunto desde el día en que todo ocurrió, en año nuevo...

Pero su amiga tenía razón. Después de todo, él le había dejado la nota en su bolso... pero llegando a la ciudad tendría tiempo para llamarlo, ya pensaría en eso luego...

- ¿Me enseñas la nota, Saku? – le preguntó Tenten en un susurro de complicidad.

Sakura la sacó de su mochila. La tenía bastante a la mano para poder hacer la llamada luego. – Toma, Tenten.

La morena la leyó con incredulidad.

"_No puedo creer que esto se lo haya escrito Sasuke Uchiha..."_

_._

.

- Sakura-chan... ¿no tienes algo de comer? El hambre me está matando... – me dijo Naruto de repente.

Suspiré. Si Naruto tenía una debilidad, esa era su estómago.

Saqué un paquete de galletas de mi mochila y se lo entregué. - ¡Están buenísimas, Sakura-chan! – y se las devoró en un segundo.

Tenten y yo nos miramos, intentando aguantarnos una carcajada, mientras negábamos con la cabeza.

- Oye, Saku... – me llamó ella entonces.

- ¿Mmm... qué pasa? – le pregunté.

- El chico del otro día no te dijo su nombre?

- No... ¿por?

- No, por nada. – me respondió.

Alcé una ceja. Tenten no es la clase de personas que te preguntan algo _sólo por curiosidad._ Me preguntaba por qué estaba tan interesada en ese asunto.

Pero qué importaba en ese momento... la única preocupación que tomaba espacio en mi cabeza era el cómo arreglaría mi tiempo para la actuación y psicología. ¡Linda sorpresa de Ino y Naruto la de no haberme avisado antes!

Es muy irónico cómo cuando te sirven algo en bandeja, ya no tenías planeado su recibimiento. Y pensando en recibimientos... me preguntaba cómo sería mi nuevo hogar en la ciudad de Tokio. Mi padre me había hablado del señor Hatake, un empresario, hombre de negocios, muy exitoso. Pero a eso se limitaban mis escasos conocimientos sobre él, además de que fue compañero de mi padre desde su escuela primaria. No tenía idea de cómo era su casa, con quién vivía (si vivía con alguien más) ni cómo era su forma de ser. Me estaba yendo a vivir a la casa de un extraño a una nuevo ciudad. ¡Genial! Tendría que ser una adaptación completa...

Mientras esperaba los últimos minutos del viaje (había pasado la primera hora escuchando música de mi mp4), me puse a observar por la ventanilla del tren. Conforme nos acercábamos a la ciudad las calles se mostraban más congestionadas, los locales más concurridos, hasta que finalmente llegamos a la estación de tren de la ciudad de Tokio.

Por suerte, la salida del tren fue rápida, gracias al haber escogido el horario de mañana. Ahora debía encontrarme con el chofer del señor Hatake, que me llevaría a su residencia... o más bien, él debía encontrarme a mí. Yo ni tenía idea de cómo era.

Salí a esperarlo con Naruto y Tenten. Ellos me acompañarían antes de que los recojan, pues tenían parientes en Tokio.

- ¿Segura que aquí tenías que esperarlo? – me preguntó Tenten – Porque no veo a nadie que venga a recogerte, Saku...

- Ya estarán llegando... mi padre me dijo que la movilidad del señor Hatake es muy puntual. – le respondí, aunque yo misma buscaba al dichoso chofer sin saber ni quién era.

- Sakura-chan, lo único que veo aquí además de metros, buses y taxis, es una limosina por ahí... y no creo que te vengan a recoger en ninguna de esas... ¿o sí?

- Claro que no, Naruto, ¿cómo van a venir a recogerme en una limo – entonces el señor que la conducía bajó del auto para dirigirse hacia mí y preguntar por la "señorita Haruno" - ...sina?

- Bueno... parece que sí te recogían ahí, Saku. El señor Hatake debe ser de verdad muy rico. – rió Tenten, ante la sorpresa.

Increíble. Yo. En una limosina. En Tokio. Woooow.

- Yo... yo soy Sakura Haruno. – le dije al chofer.

- Buenos días, señorita Haruno. – me saludó el, con cordialidad – Mi nombre es Takeshi, trabajo para el señor Hatake y seré su nuevo chofer. Déjeme ayudarla con su equipaje y sírvase entrar al auto para conducirla hacia su nuevo hogar.

Me despedí de mis amigos, quedando llamarlos apenas llegue a mi nueva "residencia" y entré a la limosina, escoltada por Takeshi.

- Por cierto, señorita – agregó a él – Bienvenida a la ciudad de Tokio.

Sonreí ante una bienvenida tan amable e inesperada mientras me conducían a mi nuevo hogar. Mi papá sí que tenía buenos contactos.

...

Cuando vi la limosina que me recibía en la estación reafirmé mi idea de que el señor Hatake era un hombre con mucho dinero, pero llegar frente a su casa fue aún más increíble... ¡se trataba de la mansión más grande que había visto en mi vida! Probablemente su dueño debía aparecer en la lista de los 20 empresarios más ricos de Japón... lástima que no podía comprobarlo. Entre el teatro y los estudios, me quedaba poco – a casi _nada_ de tiempo – para las revistas o la televisión. Algo que fallidamente intenté conseguir aquí.

Después de que se encargaron de llevar mi equipaje adentro, Takeshi me condujo a la casa y me llevó a lo que parecía ser la sala principal.

- El señor Hatake bajará en unos momentos. Siéntese aquí, por favor. – me pidió el chofer (que al parecer era también el mayordomo de la casa).

- Gracias, Takeshi-san. – le respondí.

Mientras esperaba a mi anfitrión, me encargaba de apreciar mi nuevo hogar. Era una mansión de lujo, con interiores en mármol y tallados finísimos en las columnas de la sala y el ingreso. Me alegraba el hecho de saber que viviría ahí mis años universitarios en la ciudad.

Entonces, me pareció oír unas voces que venían del segundo piso. La primera, amable, aunque al mismo tiempo severa y firme. La segunda, suave, gruesa y sedosa... extrañamente familiar.

_- Vamos, Sasuke. ¿Tienes acaso mayores obligaciones que te priven de mucho tiempo... justo hoy? – dijo la primera, en tono de decepción._

_- Ya te lo dije, tío. Ni siquiera me avisaste nada sobre esto. Recién me entero hoy. ¿No podías haberme consultado antes? – reprochó la otra, de forma caprichosa._

_- Dios, Sasuke. Colócate en su lugar: esta sola en una nueva ciudad, no conoce a nadie y necesita que alguien la acompañe. Me parece un favor no muy exigente. ¿Tan perjudicial es para ti? – respondió la primera voz, sin dejarse dominar por la otra. _

Entonces me di cuenta de que estaban hablando de mí.

_- Pero..._

_- ¡Pero! He hecho mucho por ti, Sasuke. ¿No crees que lo mínimo que podrías hacer como agradecimiento es ayudarme... ni siquiera directamente conmigo, sino con ella? No puedes estar pensando siempre en ti, no vas a vivir siempre para ti. ¡Ya has de madurar!_

_Un bufido de molestia salió de la otra persona – Está bien, está bien... ¿¿pero voy a hacer de niñero con una niñata que ni siquiera conozco??_

Imbécil. Esa era la única palabra con la que podía describir a ese tipo en ese momento, fuera quien fuera, era un imbécil.

- Hoy día, en la cena. A esa hora TÚ mismo te vas a presentar y vas a ser gentil con nuestra nueva invitada, ¿me entendiste?

- Hmp...

Y la conversación acabó tras el golpeteo de una puerta cerrándose y el sonido de alguien bajando las escaleras hacia donde estaba. Volví a mi lugar inicial y fingí no haber oído nada, mientras observaba los cuadros que adornaban las paredes de la amplia sala.

- Muchos de ellos fueron pintados por mi cuñada. Veo que te llamaron la atención.

Quien había bajado las escaleras y me había dirigido la palabra era un hombre de apariencia joven – no tendría más de treinta años – alto, con mirada amable y de cabello plateado peinado hacia arriba, vestido en atuendos elegantes y a la vez modernos.

Al parecer notó que quedé observándolo, por lo que se apresuró en presentarse.

- Soy Kakashi Hatake. Tú debes ser Sakura, la hija de Shigeru, es un gusto el conocerte. – me saludó con gentileza.

- Mucho gusto, señor Hatake. Es muy amable al permitirme alojarme aquí. – me introduje - Por cierto, mi padre le envía esta carta.

El me la recibió con agrado.

- Es la primera vez que vienes a Tokio, ¿cierto?

- Sí, la primera. – le respondí.

- Bueno, tendré tiempo para ayudarte a conocer la ciudad en su momento... por ahora siéntete cómoda, esta es tu casa. – me empezó a decir - Ya le dije a Takeshi que suba tu equipaje a tu habitación... descansa un poco y más tarde almorzaremos juntos.

Asentí con la cabeza.

- Si necesitas algo, puedes pedírmelo a mí o a Takeshi, ya lo conoces. Sabes que tu padre y yo fuimos muy amigos.

- Sí, lo sé. – sonreí.

- Bien. Sólo un par de cosas más... ¿cuántos años dices que tienes?

- Diecisiete. – le respondí.

- ¿Y tu cumpleaños es...?

- Veintiocho de marzo.

- Perfecto. Ahora se lo mínimo que necesito sobre un nuevo miembro de la familia. – me dijo, con simpatía. – No falta mucho para tus dieciocho.

Reí – No, no falta mucho...

- ¡Ah, cierto! En la noche cenaremos con mi sobrino, que también vive aquí. Tiene dieciocho años, casi la misma edad que tú... se llevarán bien. – me aseguró.

- Eso espero. – le respondí yo, con una sonrisa amable, aunque después de haber oído yo misma al referido, lo dudaba mucho.

...

Diez minutos después me encontraba en mi nueva habitación, ordenando mis cosas en el nuevo armario, nuevo librero... nunca me gustó desempacar.

Entonces recordé que había quedado en llamar a mis amigos llegando. Timbré a Tenten al celular.

- _[__¿Aló? ¿Saku?__]_ – Hola, Tenten. ¿Llegaste a tu casa o aún estás yendo para allá? - _[ Llegué hace como cinco minutos... ¿y tú? ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo es tu nueva casa? ]_ - Mmm... no puedo quejarme. El señor Hatake es muy amable. Y además no vive en una casa, tiene una mansión de verdad hermosa, ¡me encantaría que ya la vieras! - _[ ¿En serio una mansión? ¡Woow! ¡Sí que tienes suerte de estar ahí, Saku! ¿Y sólo vive ahí el señor Hatake? ¿No tiene familia ni nada? ]_ – Además de los mayordomos y el chofer, tiene familia, sí, pero un sobrino. - _[ ¿Sobrino? ¿Cómo? ¿Y sus padres? ]_ – No lo sé... no entró en muchos detalles cuando me explicó. - _[ ¿Y él cómo es? ]_ - ¿El? ¿El quién? - _[ ¡Su sobrino! ]_ – Ahh... no, noo, aún no nos hemos conocido, pero lo escuché hablando con su tío hace un rato. El señor Hatake le estaba pidiendo que me ayude a conocer Tokio... - _[ ¿Y él que dijo? ]_ – Dijo que no. - _[ ¿Que no? ]_ – Sí, Tenten, eso dijo. Pero es un imbécil, debiste oír cómo se lo decía... lo único que puedo pensar de ese tipo, aún sin conocerlo, es que es un patán arrogante con complejos egocéntricos. ¡Yuj! - _[ Jajaja, bueno tal vez sea mejor conocerlo un poco más... ]_ – Sí... tal vez. - _[ Oye, ¿nadie sabe que los escuchaste, no? ]_ - ¡No! ¡Claro que no! No lo hice a propósito tampoco, sólo los escuché y ya. - _[ Bueno ¡oh! mi tía me llama para almorzar... ¿hablamos luego, ok? ]_ – Claro, ¡saludos a tus primos! - _[ Y tú suerte con el chico con complejos egocéntricos. ]_ – Jaja, qué graciosa... ¡chau, Tenten! - _[ ¡Chau, Saku! ] -_

Colgué mi celular... esperando que la idea de conocer un poco más al chico con complejos egocéntricos me ayude a llevarme mejor con mi 'nueva familia'. O al menos _un miembro específico_ de ella.

Ahora sólo haría tiempo para el almuerzo llamando a Naruto y, tal vez más tarde, llamaría al chico de la invitación a su número en Tokio.

.

-

.

La tranquilidad de su cuarto y el silencio de la mansión era probablemente lo que más le gustaba del lugar en donde vivía. Bastaba con colocar el letrero de 'SILENCIO' en su puerta y sus órdenes se cumplían como por magia. Pero ahora su tranquilidad, su calma y su precioso tiempo se verían perjudicados por una visita que él no esperaba... una_ invitada._

Esa había sido la palabra que usó su tío para exponerle la situación esa misma mañana. Pero, bueno, la mansión era grande, había espacio suficiente para cualquier huésped. Sin embargo, no imaginaba de cuánto tiempo estaba hablando su tutor. Casi le da un ataque al enterarse que se trataba de una visita de meses. Es más, tal vez años. Toda una vida universitaria que ella tendría que pasar en _su_ casa, tomando _su_ espacio y _su_ tiempo.

Odiaba que esa nueva e inesperada visita tuviera que afectar tanto a su comodidad.

Tras haberse enterado de la noticia en las primeras horas de la mañana, salió a la calle a despejar su cabeza. Necesitaba relajarse y disfrutar sus 'últimos minutos de calma' para él.

Entonces sucedió algo muy extraño cuando pasó a tomar un café cerca de la estación de tren junto con unos amigos. Fue una silueta fugaz, pero estuvo totalmente seguro en ese momento que se trataba de la muchacha del Año Nuevo en el pueblo... Pensó en muchas alternativas. Estaba paranoico, no tomó suficiente café esa mañana, tenía problemas mentales y empezaba a alucinar, o tal vez fue sólo un breve producto de su imaginación. Consideró más la última opción... pero seguía pensando en cómo podía haber visto a aquella chica en ese lugar y momento.

Afortunadamente llegó de un humor tranquilo a su casa, porque no más de cinco minutos después, su tío le pidió que acompañara a la nueva chica, que ya había llegado a la mansión. Y lo peor de todo: ahora a su tío se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de que él haría de niñero con la invitada. Sería una tortura tener que lidiar con una niña. Y tenía que presentarse a ella en la cena... Hmp.

Ahora sólo le quedaba aguardar hasta ese momento y dejar una impresión fría, autoritaria y distante, la más indicada para evitar futuros acoses (como era lo usual) y no tener que involucrarse con un papel más que el de _'niñero'_ con aquella chica.

Desafortunadamente, él no sabía que con ella ya se había involucrado.

.

-

.

Después de almorzar con el señor Hatake pasé una tarde tranquila ordenando mis cosas y conociendo la nueva casa. También había hablado con Naruto más temprano y le había contado acerca de la conversación entre el señor Hatake y su sobrino, a lo que él me respondió alarmado, molesto e indignado por cuán baka puede ser ese chico.

Además pude conocer mejor al señor Hatake – quien, por cierto, me pidió que lo llamara por su nombre "Kakashi" porque ahora éramos de la 'misma familia' – y enterarme de ciertas cosas de su vida profesional y personal. Es un hombre soltero, muy codiciado entre las mujeres de su edad no sólo por su apariencia sino también por su gran fortuna: es el actual dueño de la compañía de autos Ferrari en Japón, por eso conoce a muchas familias importantes y ricas del país. También me contó que vive con su sobrino desde que fallecieron los padres de este, y se hace cargo de él y de _ciertas responsabilidades_ que aún no puede atender todavía debido a que recién obtenía la mayoría de edad a los 21 años.

En resumen, un hombre responsable y dedicado a su familia... lástima que su sobrino parecía no ser igual que él en cuanto a ese aspecto.

...

Ya había anochecido y faltaban pocos minutos para la hora de la cena, así que decidí llamar de una vez al chico de la fiesta de Año Nuevo antes de no tener más tiempo ese día. Desdoblé la nota con que me dio y marqué el número en mi celular.

Extrañamente, el sonido del timbre se escuchaba más fuerte de lo normal. Lo confirmé cuando noté que el teléfono de la mansión estaba sonando al mismo tiempo que el de la llamada que yo estaba realizando.

Mientras esperaba a que me contesten por el celular, Takeshi se acercó al pasillo a contestar el teléfono de la casa. – Buenas noches, residencia Hatake, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

Casi se me sale el corazón al escuchar las mismas palabras salir del auricular de mi celular. Corté la llamada al instante.

- Qué raro... han cortado... – escuché que decía el mayordomo desde el hall. Luego se acercó a mi habitación y tocó mi puerta – Disculpe, señorita Haruno. El señor Hatake la está esperando para cenar. La comida está servida.

- C-claro, Takeshi-san. Ahora mismo voy. – le respondí, aún confundida por lo que había pasado hace unos segundos.

Me puse a procesar lo que había ocurrido en mi cabeza: ¿Por qué razón el teléfono de la casa en donde YO estaba viviendo sería el mismo que el de la casa de aquel chico? Tal vez lo había escrito mal, o se mudó ¿aunque en DOS días?, o quiso hacerse pasar por alguien... no podía entender esa extraña coincidencia.

Mientras seguía pensando en eso, bajé las escaleras y me dirigí al comedor, en donde Kakashi me esperaba para cenar.

- Sakura – me llamó él – antes de empezar la cena, me gustaría que conozcas a alguien. – Se refería a su sobrino sin duda alguna.

Yo sólo le sonreí, expectante. Seguía pensando en esa extraña llamada coincidente.

Entonces Kakashi abrió una puerta contigua al comedor y casi se me cae el alma a los pies al observar quién salía de ahí. Más aún cuando sus ojos oscuros me atravesaban con una mirada llena de sorpresa e incredulidad, que no se apartaba de mí ni por un momento.

No podía ser cierto...

- Sakura, te presento a mi sobrino, heredero de la cadena de hoteles más grande del Japón y próximamente administrador de la compañía Ferrari en la capital, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sólo entonces comprendí por qué la llamada que realicé fue recibida en esta mansión.

El joven sonrió arrogante - Hmp... encantado de conocerte, _Sakura._

- ...

No podía hablar. Mi cerebro aún no asimilaba con _quién_ me acababa de encontrar.

**.**

**Destination II – Fin  
****Continuará**

**.**

**Nota de la autora:** Este es mi tercer fic Sasusaku! Otro AU, pero esta vez tendrá una viada diferente ^ - ^ Digamos que el capi I es algo introductorio y recién en este se van enredando un poco las cosas xD Espero no haberles dejado con mucha intriga!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y consejos a:

_**xSakuni**_

_**lili-cherry-uchiha**_

_**katie-karina**_

_**setsuna17**_

_**raqky**_

_**alichaSxS**_

_**Isakaru**_

_**tania56**_

_**Itaaw-chan**_

_**asukasoad  
**_

_**natsumi uchiha**_

_**LadoOscuro**_

**Rincón de los reviews:**

**xSakuni:** PRIMER REVIEW! :D Me alegra que te haya gustado! He aquí el segundo cap!

**lili-cherry-uchiha:** Estoy preparando una aparición especial de Itachi ^-^ En cuanto a si la quiere o no… digamos que lo irás viendo poco a poco… yo espero que sí! =D

**katie-karina****: **XD!! Gracias, aquí el segundo cap! Personalmente, el que me ha gustado más!

**setsuna17: **Gracias y qué bueno que te haya encantado! =) Saludos!

**raqky: **Genial que te haya parecido interesante, creí que sería muy simple! =O Espero que hayas disfrutado la conti!

**alichaSxS: **Gracias! Qué bien que te pareció así! Ojalá te haya gustado también este capi! xD

**Isakaru: **Jajajaja XD nunca se sabe si sea necesario lo de los tomatazos =) Espero que te haya gustado el segundo capi!

**tania56: **Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic! =) a ver qué opinas del segundo capítulo!

**Itaaw-chan: **Jajaja, qué genial que te haya parecido hermoso XD! =') espero que te haya gustado la conti!**  
**

**asukasoad: **Me alegra que hayas agregado mi fic a tus favoritos en el primer capi =)! A ver qué piensas de este giro de trama… =O! ojalá te guste!**  
**

**natsumi uchiha:** Muchas gracias por tu review y sobre todo por tu consejo (aprecio muucho esos :D) opino igual que tú sobre mantener las personalidades de los personajes! Espero que te haya gustado la conti! =)

**LadoOscuro:** Qué bueno que te haya gustado el fic! =D no te preocupes, Saku no va a caer tan fácilmente! xD ojalá te haya gustado el segundo capi!

.

De todas formas, espero que hayan disfrutado el fic; así que no olviden **comentar**! Acepto halagos, críticas constructivas, tomatazos... ¡opinen!


	3. Chapter III

**Destination**

_Por Kaede Lu_

**Parejas: **SasuxSaku, además de otras parejas

**Clasificación: **T

**Resumen:** Es la última noche de Sakura antes de mudarse a Tokio. Sin embargo, todo puede pasar en una fiesta de Año Nuevo... sobre todo si te dejas caer en una trampa del destino. Más aún cuando esa trampa se trata de él. /Sasusaku /AU.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

**Nota IMPORTANTE ****-** Esta historia está ambientada en un **Universo alternativo** (AU), así que los personajes viven en una ciudad de la época actual (Tokio), en el mundo del Japón moderno.

Espero que todo les haya quedado claro, así que disfruten la historia y no olviden comentar!

**Dedicatorias**: Para_ los que tuvieron una ilusión de un solo día._

.

.

**CAPÍTULO III  
****Coincidencias.**

_Porque puedes buscarlas o evitarlas, ya sean perfectas o te causen un infortunio, mas sin embargo, la vida está llena de ellas._

_._

**M**i cara en esos tensionantes momentos debe haber sido todo un poema. Lamento no haber podido verla, siendo sincera. Pero en esa situación lo único que podía pensar era en la increíble y a la vez desastrosa coincidencia en la que me veía envuelta.

Porque lo irreal no podía estar más cerca de la realidad, y así era:

El chico de la fiesta era el sobrino del señor Hatake. Y no sólo eso. Era el heredero de una super cadena de hoteles y vivía - _¡Por dios!_ - ¡Vivía en la misma mansión en la que YO iba a vivir!

- Bueno, la cena está servida. – dijo Kakashi, mientras me invitaba a sentarme para comer.

El se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, mientras que yo me sentaba su costado izquierdo, justo al frente de donde Sasuke tomó asiento.

Durante la mayor parte de la cena, fue Kakashi quien habló, tan sólo interrumpido por breves comentarios de Sasuke y las respuestas que yo le hacía a sus preguntas. El azabache y yo no compartimos palabras. Sin embargo, podía sentir su mirada muy fija en mí.

- Hatake-san. – llamó entonces Takeshi – Tiene una llamada de la compañía.

El señor Hatake se levantó de la mesa.

- Gracias, Takeshi. – le respondió, dirigiéndose hacia allí. Luego nos habló a nosotros – Bueno, yo me retiro. Así les dejo tiempo para que conversen y se conozcan mejor.

Tanto Kakashi como Takeshi se retiraron del comedor, dejándonos solos a Sasuke y a mí.

Ahora sí. Estaba _sola_. Acompañada solamente por aquel chico a quien, aunque ya había conocido antes, no conocía en realidad. Podía sentir como sus ojos prácticamente me atravesaban con la mirada. No me atrevía a levantar la vista. Jamás me había sentido tan intimidada de esa manera.

Además, el silencio era aplastante en esos momentos.

Noté entonces que Sasuke desvió su mirada y esbozó una sonrisa.

Entonces, _finalmente_, me dirigió la palabra. – Y, ¿cómo estuvo el viaje?

Traté de mantenerme lo más segura e indiferente posible. – Ehm, bien, gracias por preguntar. – le respondí, levantando mis cejas y sonriendo levemente, pero sin mirarlo directamente.

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

Entonces él formó una media sonrisa. – Así que te diste un gran susto con la llamada, ¿cierto?

Volteé a verlo con incredulidad. Lo estaba haciendo. Se estaba burlando de mí. _¿Cómo se atrevía?_ Pero no podía permitir que lo hiciera.

- Y tú con tu _invitada. ¿Cierto?_ – le respondí entonces, alzando las cejas, sin verlo todavía.

El frunció el ceño al notar a qué me refería. Bufó. - ¿Nunca te enseñaron a no espiar conversaciones ajenas? – me preguntó, alzando una ceja.

Esta vez sí me dirigí de frente a él. - Primero: no lo espié, sólo lo escuché, no fue mi intención. Y segundo, ¡no te preocupes! No vas a tener que ser mi niñero... puedo cuidarme y la verdad, prefiero estar sola que mal acompañada.

Me crucé de brazos y dirigí mi vista hacia otro lado, procurando no cruzarme con su _(perfecto)_ rostro.

El rodó los ojos y suspiró. – Mira, Sakura. Creo que esta vez hemos empezado con el pie izquierdo.

- Totalmente de acuerdo. – le respondí. – Pero aprecio tus disculpas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quién se está disculpando aquí? – me preguntó. – Te recuerdo que la última vez fui _yo_ quien te cuidó de ese tipo, en la fiesta.

- Y, sí. Te lo agradecí, ¿no estás feliz con eso? Pero ahora te agradecería que te calles y me dejes tranquila. – le respondí, molesta, mientras me levantaba de la mesa y me dirigía a mi habitación.

- Oye, espera ¿qué tienes? ¿Estás ahí sólo por lo que dije en la mañana? – me preguntó, intentado detenerme.

- ¡Déjame en paz! – le dije, tratando desviar mi camino.

Sin embargo, él se colocó justo en frente mío, impidiéndome el paso hacia el segundo piso.

- Escucha, Sakura. – empezó a decir con voz suave colocando su rostro a pocos centímetros del mío - Gracias a la gentileza de mi tío, vas a vivir en esta mansión hasta que acabes tu carrera universitaria. Olvida lo que dije en la mañana, ¿sí? Ahora vivimos en la misma mansión y debemos tratar de llevarnos lo mejor posible. Empecemos de nuevo, ¿qué dices?

Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré. – De acuerdo. – luego le dirigí una obvia falsa sonrisa. – Buenas noches, Sasuke. – Me dirigí hacia mi habitación y cerré la puerta.

.

...

.

Me tiré de espaldas sobre mi cama intentando pensar en qué iba a hacer durante todo ese tiempo de estancia en la mansión Hatake. Kakashi era muy gentil y responsable, de eso no había duda, pero Sasuke... era totalmente diferente al chico que conocí en la fiesta. Honestamente, no creía poder soportarlo. Entonces tomé mi celular y timbré a Tenten.

- _[__¿Saku?__]_ – Hola, Tenten... - _[ Wow, te oyes frustrada, ¿qué pasó? ¿Conociste ya al sobrino del señor Hatake? ]_ - Por desgracia, sí. Y no vas a creerme... - _[ ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? ]_ – El sobrino del señor Hatake es el chico de la invitación. - _[ ¿QUÉ? ¿En serio... Sasuke Uchiha es sobrino del señor Hatake? ]_ – ¡Sí! ¡Fue horrible cuando nos presentó y entonces él salió de la puerta... y me reconoció! Y luego... – entonces me di cuenta de algo - Oye, yo nunca dije que él se llamaba 'Sasuke Uchiha'. - _[ ("Ups..." pensó Tenten) ]_ - ¡Espera, espera...! ¿Tú sabías quién era él? - _[ Ehh, bueno, técnicamente sí... ¡claro que no lo conocía! Tan sólo lo había visto un par de veces en una que otra revista o en la televisión. ]_ – P-pero, ¿¡Por qué no me dijiste!? - _[ (Tenten suspiró) Bueno, Ino y yo pensábamos que era mejor no preocuparte ese día para que puedas olvidarte de Kabuto... ¡pero jamás pensé que él viviera con Kakashi Hatake! ¡Es una increíble coincidencia, Saku! ]_ – A decir, verdad... no. - _[ ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no se comportó mejor? ]_ – No, es un tanto terco en cuanto a eso del buen comportamiento... bueno, si lo conoces algún día lo sabrás, aunque mejor para ti si no lo haces, no te agradaría. - _[ Ehh... si tú lo dices... en fin, ¿puedes sobrevivir la noche ahí o es muy urgente fugarte? ]_ – Jaja, sobreviviré... después de todo, como tú dijiste, tal vez deba conocerlo mejor... - _[ Sí, mejor piensa de esa manera, al parecer te hará falta, jeje. ]_ – Sí, así es... Bueno, entonces hablamos luego, Tenten. - _[ Claro, cuídate, ¡nos vemos el lunes en el primer día de universidad! ]_ – Okay, ¡bye! -

Colgué la llamada y suspiré. No podía ser tan malo pasar aquí un par de años hasta conseguir mi propio apartamento ¿o sí? Pero d_e verdad,_ esperaba conocerlo mejor.

.

-

.

Me despertó mi alarma a la mañana siguiente. Me froté los ojos para levantarme y me fijé en la hora, el reloj marcaba las _7:00 AM_. Había preferido despertarme temprano esta mañana porque ciertamente, aparte de las personas y la casa, no conocía nada más sobre cómo era la vida en la mansión Hatake, y como normalmente solía estar peleada con el tiempo (demorarme, llegar tarde o cosas por el estilo) me desperté a una hora decente como para que no estén teniendo que despertarme luego... sería muy vergonzoso.

Me levanté con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido y me asomé al pasillo para ver si ya había movimiento en la casa. Nada. Sonreí entonces. Tendría tiempo para darme una ducha antes de cambiarme para bajar a desayunar.

Después de una relajante ducha de agua tibia me dirigí al primer piso de la mansión. Sasuke y Kakashi se encontraban en la sala principal frente al enorme televisor pantalla plana, el primero sumergido en la lectura del enorme periódico dominical y el segundo viendo el canal de noticias.

- Buenos días, Sakura. – me saludó Kakashi con amabilidad – Espero que hayas descansado bien.

- Gracias, Kakashi-san, así es. – le respondí sonriendo. Sasuke permanecía indiferente.

- Los domingos desayunamos algo más tarde de lo normal. ¿Prefieres comer ahora o más tarde? Sasuke puede acompañarte, si lo deseas. – me ofreció.

Uy, claro. Sasuke y acompañarme. Esas dos palabras combinadas no me sonaban nada bien.

- Oh, no. Está bien, Kakashi-san. No me incomoda en absoluto el horario. – le respondí con cortesía.

Entonces Sasuke asomó su vista del periódico y me miró con interés.

- No tienes que ser tan modesta, Sakura. Puedo acompañarte si quieres. – me dijo con sencillez.

Estaba a punto de rechazar amablemente la oferta de Sasuke, pero fui interrumpida por un entusiasmado Kakashi antes de poder decir nada.

- ¡Perfecto! Entonces, Sasuke, hoy te quedas con Sakura. Yo tengo una reunión de negocios después del almuerzo, así que... tómense el día libre los dos. Estaré fuera todo el día, así que pueden hacer lo que quieran.

¿TODO el día con Sasuke? Está bien... vivir bajo el mismo techo, compartir horarios de desayuno, almuerzo y cena, usar la misma movilidad... ¡pero pasar todo el día juntos!

- Claro, tío. – le respondió Sasuke. – No te preocupes, yo enseñaré a Sakura la ciudad. Mañana ya no va a haber tiempo porque vas a estar ocupada en la universidad, ¿verdad Sakura? – me preguntó, solo sonriendo maliciosamente hacia mí.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, pero luego respondí a Kakashi con calma. Después de todo, no tenía nada contra él, sino contra su _manipulador, arrogante, egoísta, caprichoso y engreído_ sobrino con complejos egocéntricos. – Sí... creo que mejor sería conocer la ciudad hoy día.

Sasuke me dirigió una media sonrisa de satisfacción.

_Idiota..._ Me compadecía de Kakashi por tener que cuidar de un chico tan insoportable_._

- Bueno, entonces yo los dejo. – dijo Kakashi levantándose y tomando sus cosas para irse - ¿Llevas el Volvo, Sasuke? – le preguntó.

- Sí. – le respondió. – Adiós, tío. – se despidió de él.

- Adiós. Si hace algo que te moleste sólo avísame, Sakura. – se despidió de mí con gentileza – Vamos, Takeshi.

Sólo alcancé a hacer un 'adiós' con la mano antes de que Kakashi y el chofer Takeshi desaparecieran tras la puerta dejándome sola con mi compañía "favorita".

Entonces volteé a mirar molesta a Sasuke. Probablemente me debía ver muy graciosa con cara de resentida, mejillas rojas por el enfado, brazos cruzados y una venita en la frente, pero mi expresión de seriedad me mantenía en una pose casi digna.

- ¿Qué? – me preguntó él, aún sonriendo.

- ¿Ahora resulta que _quieres_ acompañarme a conocer la ciudad? – le pregunté, con frialdad.

El arqueó una ceja. – Claro que no. – me respondió, con indiferencia. – _Tengo_ que acompañarte a conocer la ciudad. A mi tío no le gustaría que te pierdas mañana al ir a la universidad.

- Oh. Claro. Debí suponerlo. – le dije, con sarcasmo.

- ¿Quieres leer el periódico? – me preguntó, ofreciéndome la sección de negocios.

Lo miré con extrañeza. Realmente tenía una capacidad para cambiar de tema como si se tratara de cambiar un simple canal de TV por otro. – Ehh, no gracias.

Alzó los hombros para decirme – Como quieras. – y se sumergió en la lectura de la siguiente sección.

Un silencio incómodo nos envolvió por unos minutos. Bueno, al menos era incómodo para mí... el otro ni siquiera se daba cuenta de nada mientras leía el _Tokyo Times_.

- ¿Por qué tienes un Volvo si tu tío trabaja en Ferrari? – le pregunté entonces.

El dejó su periódico y me dirigió la vista, alzándome una ceja.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté - ¿también está prohibido preguntarte cosas sobre tus preferencias automovilísticas?

El rió - la _primera vez_ que lo vi reír de verdad – para responderme – No, es sólo que... tus preguntas son muy curiosas.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienen de malo? – me defendí.

- Nada de malo, _Sakura_. – me respondió, negando con la cabeza – El Volvo era el auto de mi padre.

Bravo, Sakura. El premio a la pregunta más oportuna es para ti, ¡Felicitaciones!

- Oh, lo siento, no sabía... de verdad no tenía idea... – intenté explicarme atropelladamente.

El sólo se limitó a responderme con tranquilidad. – No lo dudo, no te preocupes.

_Demonios... _Aparté la vista, completamente avergonzada. Al menos Sasuke no se lo tomó tan mal como creí. Es más, creo que notó mi incomodidad porque detuvo su lectura para preguntarme - ¿Quieres que vayamos a desayunar al Starbucks?

Como dije, tenía una increíble capacidad para cambiar de tema.

- Mmm, bueno. – le respondí.

- Bien. – me dijo – Trae un abrigo, está haciendo frío.

Le obedecí y subí a recoger mi chaqueta impermeable, la misma que usaba en Hinode en esta época del año... había oído que en enero Tokio era lluvioso también. Aproveché también para bajar una bufanda y guantes entonces.

Antes de bajar por las escaleras recordé llevar también mi mp4 por si acaso, así que lo rebusqué entre mis cosas aún no desempacadas, lo guardé en mi bolsillo y solo recién me dirigí hacia el primer piso.

- ¿Qué tanto te demorabas? – me preguntó Sasuke, que me esperaba de brazos cruzados apoyado en una de las columnas de la sala, en una pose totalmente atractiva. _Para variar._

- Sólo recogía mis cosas. – le respondí, incómoda.

El se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y murmurar – Realmente sabes demorarte...

No le hice caso, pero luego recordé - ¡Oh, cierto! Dejé mi celular en la mesa de la sala.

El permaneció en la misma pose, con la misma cara de paciencia fingida, mientras esperaba que yo regrese con mi querido Sony Ericsson lila.

- Ya está, ¿vamos? – me preguntó, ahora sí dejando de fingir la paciencia que obviamente no tenía en ese momento.

- Ya, vamos. – le respondí yo, sonriendo para mí misma. Me resultaba divertido saber que yo también tenía cómo sacar de quicio a Sasuke... definitivamente ahora era más justo.

Salimos al garaje y entramos en su elegante Volvo plateado de interiores negros.

- ¿Te molesta que ponga música clásica? – me preguntó, antes de encender su equipo.

Me sorprendió bastante que me preguntara eso. No tanto por el hecho de que se esté comportando de forma amable, sino por sus gustos tan... elegantes. Es decir, para alguien de nuestra edad eran bastante peculiares.

- No. Es música bastante agradable. – le respondí - ¿Qué autor te gusta?

El insertó su CD y empezó a sonar una canción a piano.

- ¿En serio no te molesta o estás fingiendo que te gusta de verdad? – me preguntó, alzando una ceja.

- ¡Es en serio! Que sea la primera persona que te responda así no significa que sea una mentira lo que diga... – le recriminé.

Hubo un breve silencio, mientras conducíamos por la avenida. – Chopin. – me respondió.

- Esa música le gustaba a mi madre. – comenté, dirigiendo mi vista por la ventana.

Entonces Sasuke me miró de reojo. – A mis padres también.

Casi involuntariamente, volteé para sonreírle. Me sentía algo más aliviada por que la comunicación entre nosotros estaba progresando. No era muy fácil hablar con Sasuke, después de todo. Pero como prueba de esto, mis esperanzas de mejorar nuestra comunicación se esfumaron cuando no pronunciamos más palabras entre nosotros hasta llegar al café.

- Ya llegamos. – anunció él.

Bajé del auto con cuidado de no resbalarme en la acera. A veces solía ser bastante torpe y eso suponía correr el riesgo de pasar una vergüenza por caerme en cualquier momento.

Ambos entramos a sentarnos al café y nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de las ventanas. Una muchacha se acercó para atendernos.

Sasuke pidió un Café Expresso, yo un Cappuccino y compartimos unos croissants.

Entonces le pregunté, cuidando de no alzar demasiado mi voz - ¿Y cómo se siente ser el heredero de la cadena de hoteles más grande del país?

- Hmp. – bufó – No es nada demasiado envidiable.

- ¿En qué sentido? – le pregunté, con curiosidad.

El tomó un sorbo de café. – Si tomas en cuenta la cantidad de personas que te acosan públicamente, o quienes sólo buscan tu amistad para pasar un buen rato... se vuelve algo molesto.

Suspiré. – Sí, debe serlo a veces... pero al menos ya tienes un futuro asegurado. Estás estudiando administración, supongo, ¿verdad?

- Sí. – me respondió.

- ¿Y fuera del hecho de tener que dirigir la cadena de hoteles, nunca te gustó estudiar otra cosa? – le dije.

- ¿Vas a continuar con tu interrogatorio o puedo terminar mi café en paz? – me preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Ok. Me estaba esforzando, de veras, para llevarme bien con este chico. Pero él no lo ponía nada fácil. Retuve las ganas de responderle con agresión verbal y suspiré tratando de calmarme.

_Sakura, respira. Son sólo unos cortos años de universidad hasta conseguir un apartamento._

Me limité a cruzarme de brazos, molesta. No iba a gastar mi saliva discutiendo con ese tipo. Aparté mi vista y me coloqué los audífonos de mi mp4, como para hacerle notar que me mantendría indiferente a él y su conducta altanera.

El ni siquiera se inmutó, pero luego rodó los ojos y me dirigió la palabra. – Lo siento, Sakura. Es sólo que a veces hablas demasiado. Supongo que no estoy acostumbrado a eso. – me explicó.

- Como quieras. – le respondí, sin esforzarme por escucharlo más a él que a mi música.

El suspiró con pesadez. – Vamos, Sakura, lo lamento. Sabes que no hablaba en serio. – se disculpó tomándome por la muñeca. Me mantuve fría y le alcé las cejas, en espera de la palabra correcta. Entonces él bufó, resignado. - ¿Perdón? – murmuró, notablemente haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

Rodé los ojos y me quité los audífonos, provocando una mueca de alivio en el rostro de Sasuke. Al menos ya había dejado claro que no iba a soportar ser tratada con arrogancia de su parte.

Entonces se escucharon unos murmullos en el restaurante y nos dimos cuenta de que un grupo de chicas nos observaba con asombro.

- Oh, no... – murmuró Sasuke, al tiempo que se daba cuenta del error. Lo miré, interrogante. – Sakura, cuando te diga, salimos corriendo del restaurante. – me ordenó, mientras colocaba el pago de nuestro desayuno en la bandeja de la mesa.

_¿Corriendo? _Lo miré sorprendida. Creía entender a qué se refería, pero aún no podía asimilarlo. Acaso...

- ¡Ahora! – gritó y me jaló por la muñeca conduciéndome rápidamente hacia el exterior del restaurante, mientras el grupo de muchachas corría detrás de nosotros chillando el nombre de Sasuke e intentando detenernos.

Apenas entramos en el Volvo, Sasuke arrancó el auto para salir de ese lugar.

- ¿Ves a qué me refería con el acoso público? – me preguntó, dirigiendo su vista hacia mí.

Aún estaba en medio del shock de tener que escapar del café como una fugitiva, pero logre murmurar un débil – Sí... ahora te entiendo.

Luego él río. – Creo que pensaron que salía contigo. – comentó.

- Bueno... técnicamente _eso_ estabas haciendo. – le respondí, mientras me aferraba al asiento del auto. Sasuke estaba conduciendo MUY rápido. – Baja la velocidad. – le ordené.

El ignoró mi orden olímpicamente para responder a mi anterior comentario. - Sí, es cierto, eso estaba haciendo. – me dijo él – Pero es peligroso como se lo toman... aunque yo no le veo _nada_ de malo ¿y tú? – me preguntó, dirigiéndome una media sonrisa que, por desgracia para mí, me resultaba irresistible.

Ignoré su pregunta y aclaré mi garganta, tratando de no sonrojarme. – ¿Por qué habría de serlo? – le respondí, con determinación.

- Hmp. – bufó. – Créeme, _Sakura._ Ellas no te lo van a perdonar muy fácilmente.

Solté una risita nerviosa de forma irónica. – Eso me deja mucho más tranquila... – solté.

Después de una sonrisa de él, un nuevo prolongado silencio se asentó en el ambiente mientras íbamos en el auto. El único sonido que oíamos era la melodía de _Nocturne N° 2_ de Chopin. Me atreví entonces a girar la vista hacia donde estaba Sasuke, con las manos fijas en el volante y la vista hacia el frente. Parecía tan contradictorio como un chico tan... _perfecto_ podía ser tan idiota como él. Aún con un comportamiento tan arrogante, su actitud fría, misteriosa y distante lo hacían atractivo de todas formas.

Comencé a examinar su rostro, como la primera vez que lo vi en la fiesta. Su piel era clara, pero no demasiado pálida, sus facciones eran casi perfectas... pero lo que más me atraía eran sus ojos, de un negro profundo, frío, casi gélido. Como cristales oscuros que podrían cortarte con solo verlos.

A diferencia de un negro calmo, el negro de sus ojos era inquietante. Como si algo vibrara dentro de ellos. Y yo quería saber _qué_ era ese algo.

- Eh, ya llegamos. – me anunció entonces Sasuke, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Sacudí la cabeza, mientras me reincorporaba a la realidad. - ¿En qué lugar estamos? – le pregunté.

- El parque. – me dijo.

- ¿Qué parque? – volví a preguntar.

El rió un poco. – Es solo un parque, _Sakura_. Aquí no corremos riesgo de acoso público. – me aseguró.

Asentí con la cabeza, mientras ambos nos sentábamos en una banca, bajo el gran cerezo central. Suspiré mientras observaba el árbol y recordaba con algo de nostalgia la vida que dejaba en Hinode. Quién diría que ahora tendría que pasar mis años de universidad viviendo con el complicado chico que me acompañaba. A quien conocía ya, pero en realidad no conocía nada.

- ¡CUIDADO! – gritó entonces una voz aguda.

Por suerte, algo logró hacerme agacharme... o mejor dicho, tirarme de la banca a tiempo para evitar que una pelota me caiga en la cabeza, haciéndome caer al suelo.

_Auch... eso dolió... pero siento que caí en..._

Abrí los ojos, sorprendida...  
... para encontrarme con unos profundos orbes negros que me miraban fijamente.

Solo entonces me di cuenta que me encontraba _sobre_ Sasuke.

_Oh rayos, __qué__ vergüenza..._

Me encontraba pegada a su perfecto torso mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi cintura, los míos estaban apoyados muy cerca a su cuello y nuestros rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia.

Me sonrojé violentamente al tiempo que me esforzaba por normalizar los latidos de mi corazón, que en ese momento sentía latir aceleradamente en mi pecho, mientras rogaba por que Sasuke no haya reparado en ese detalle.

Sasuke podría ser el tipo más egocéntrico del planeta, pero lo admitía: también era el más guapo que había conocido jamás. Y el hecho de encontrarme a una distancia nula de él y estar en una pose algo incómoda que me recordaba de cierta forma a la noche de año nuevo no me ayudaba realmente a mantener mi equilibrio mental...

- Lo siento... – murmuró el niño que había arrojado la pelota, disculpándose muy avergonzado.

Ambos nos pusimos de pie rápidamente al notar la presencia del niño.

- No importa. Ya vete. – le dijo Sasuke, tranquilamente.

El niño se fue saltando hacia el otro lado del parque más tranquilo mientras Sasuke y yo nos quedábamos solos nuevamente.

Solo entonces me di cuenta que Sasuke aún me sostenía por la cintura y luché contra el rubor que amenazaba con ascender a mis mejillas.

Sasuke pareció entender mi incomodidad.

- Hmp, lo siento. – dijo, mientras me soltaba. – Pero si hubieras tenido mejores reflejos no hubiera tenido que actuar yo. – agregó con arrogancia.

Cerré un puño con fuerza con la idea de que _solo tal vez_ ya era necesario darle un porrazo en la cabeza a este tipo...

- Oh... pues lo siento, Señor mis-reflejos-son-más-rápidos-que-los-tuyos. – le dije con sarcasmo – La próxima vez no te molestes en _actuar_... de todos modos sólo consigues molestarme. – le aseguré.

Entonces me dirigió una sonrisa divertida – Por el sonrojo que tienes no parece que te haya molestado demasiado. – habló alzando una ceja.

Fruncí el ceño ante su comentario, mientras me ruborizaba más.

- Oye, para que lo sepas, esos trucos sucios que haces no funcionan conmigo, Uchiha. – le respondí, tratando de sonar segura. – Y si quieres jugar sucio, pues dímelo y pronto encontrarás artículos muuuy interesantes sobre _el arrogante Sasuke Uchiha_ en las revistas, ¿entendiste?

El solo rió ante mi comentario.

- ¿Qué? ¿No me crees capaz de hacerlo? – le pregunté, molesta, alzando una ceja.

- Sakura, eres _demasiado_ buena como para hacer algo así. – me respondió, mirándome directamente.

Abrí los ojos lo más que pude, sorprendiéndome ante su respuesta.

¿Eso había sido un... cumplido?

- Pero no lo tomes como un cumplido, sino como una crítica constructiva. – agregó entonces él.

_Bravo, Sasuke, eres el genio en arruinar los buenos momentos._

- Oh. – dije únicamente.

- Bueno, ya vámonos de aquí. No quiero tener que seguir cuidándote de los peligros de este parque. – se burló, riéndose.

- Sí, qué gracioso... – le respondí con una falsa sonrisa.

Entonces lo seguí hacia la salida del parque para dirigirnos de vuelta a la mansión.

.

-

.

La chica pelirroja sonreía maliciosamente, mientras revisaba su excelente material periodístico. Su plan había salido a la perfección.

_Los niños nunca se niegan a un premio de 5 dólares..._ pensó.

Y realmente había sido fácil. Se notaba a leguas que Sasuke Uchiha no era una celebridad muy cauta. Salir a un parque con una chica... ¡y una pelirrosa! Eso sólo ayudaba a llamar más la atención. Sólo bastaba con esconderse detrás de uno de los arbustos del parque para luego tomar las fotos necesarias para su reportaje. Parecía que el artículo sobre _el arrogante Sasuke Uchiha,_ como había amenazado la chiquilla pelirrosa al heredero de la cadena de hoteles, sí saldría en todas las revistas después de todo.

Esa caída sería un clásico entre los momentos más vergonzosos de las celebridades... considerando la nueva noviecita pelirrosa del Uchiha.

Entonces la pelirroja respondió una llamada de su celular.

- _[__¿Conseguiste el reportaje?__]_ – Claro que sí, jefe. Lograr apropiarse de la cadena gracias a los escándalos del Uchiha va a ser más fácil de lo que creyó. - _[¿Exactamente qué conseguiste...? ]_ - Voy a dejar que sea una sorpresa para usted... le prometo que se sentirá orgulloso de este trabajo. - _[ Más te vale no decepcionarme, Tayuya. ]_ – No lo haré. Esté seguro de eso. - _[Perfecto. Espero poder ver yo mismo la ruina de ese maldito Uchiha. ]_ – Delo por hecho, jefe. No hay mayor ruina para una celebridad que una buena paparazzi arruinándole la reputación... -

Sonrió antes de colgar la llamada. Para el día de mañana, todo Japón conocería el pequeño romance secreto del Uchiha. Definitivamente este sería un reportaje muy interesante...

.

**Destination III – Fin  
****Continuará**

**.**

**Nota de la autora:** Este es mi tercer fic Sasusaku! Otro AU, pero esta vez tendrá una viada diferente :D y va a ser largo… muy largo… ¡¡¡¡¡MIL PERDONES POR LA DEMORA!!!!! ¡¡¡GOMEEEEN!!! O///O En realidad estuve MUY ocupada por todo esto de estar en el bachillerato xD ¡pero JAMÁS piensen que abandonaría el fic! En serio, lo sieeeento!!! Ahora los recompensré porque trataré de actualizar más seguido, ok? =) Además quiero contarles que participé en el concurso de creación literaria de mi colegio y presenté el primer capítulo del fic como cuento! :D y ganó el tercer lugar! (considere que estaba resumido, no se permitían más que 5 páginas con doble interlineado ¬¬) y también gané el primer lugar con un cuento que fácil colgaré en un tiempito :) …. En fin, quería contarles eso! =D …¡Espero que les haya gustado cómo termino este capi! ¿Qué opinan de la relación de Sasu&Saku? ¿¡Y a que pensaban que la pelirroja era Karin!? pero tengo un mejor papel para ella... xD ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y consejos a:

_**Anelyx**_

_**asukasoad**_

_**katie-karina**_

_**LunaSuk-chan**_

_**-**__**3k4zl0ov3-**__**  
**_

_**tania56**_

_**YuuaiHaruno**_

_**LadoOscuro**_

_**lili-little-small-witch**_

_**o0Hana-Chano0**__**  
**_

_**rose etoile**_

**Rincón de los reviews:**

**Anelyx:** me alegra que te parezca buena :D ¡espero que te haya gustado este capi!

**asukasoad:** ¡me alegra que te encante el capi! =) ahora todo se complica xD amo cuando llegan los enrredos… y este último cap no es nada en comparación al que se viene ;D ¡ya verás!

**katie-****karina:** jajaja… pronto surgirá las nuevas parejas ;D ¡y créeme que hay MAS de las que te imaginas! ¡Hasta algunas que no he leído en NINGUN fic! Pero de todas maneras… SASUSAKU RULZ!!! xD

**LunaSuk-chan****:** qué bueno que te guste el fic :) espero que este capi también!

**-****3k4zl0ov3-****:** sii, nueva lectora!! :D jaja perdón por la demora en actualizar! =( pero ahora espero que este capítulo te haya gustado!! :D puse cosas que no pensaba escribir… pero qué mas da! xD me alegra que pienses que mi fic "es de ley" :) ¡gracias por tu apoyo! =D

**tania56:** ¡¡¡¡OF COURSE que habrá celos!!!! ¡¡Muuuchos celos!! Jaja, pero eso legará aún en unos capis ;D ¡espero que este cap te haya gustado! :D

**YuuaiHaruno:** jaja xD así es, Sasuke era el sobrino. ¿Qué complicada es la vida a veces, no? Y sí, soy la misma Kaede Lu de MSS foros :D YEA! ¡espero que te haya gustado este capi!

**LadoOscuro:** ¿Tú crees que le moleste? xD jaja exacto. Sasuke solo aparenta, ya sabemos cómo es ;D ahora la cosa es Saku… pobre al tener que lidiar con él, eh? xD pero créeme, también se acostumbrará con el tiempo :D ¡gracias por tu apoyo, espero que te haya gustado el capi!

**lili-little-small-witch:** ¡me alegra que te haya gustado el fic! ¿Fue mucha intriga verdad? xD ahora Sasuke debería ganar el premio al chico más sarcástico de Japón ;D ¡Ojalá te haya gustado el capi! :)

**o0Hana-Chano0:** ¡Hana-chan! :D exacto. Después de todo podía haber sido probable que al menos _uno_ de ellos haya cambiado su opinión al respecto, ¿no? xD ¡Me alegra que te haya interesado el fic! ¡Espero que te haya gustado el encuentro! :D

**rose etoile: **Berna!!! WUJU, ENTRARSTE!!!! xD Obvio, Sasuke es TOTALMENTE único e inigualable (: jaja, sí. Imagina que te pasara eso: vivir bajo el mismo techo. Sería demasiadoo O///O ¿qué opinas de cómo está yendo? :D

De todas formas, espero que hayan disfrutado el fic; así que no olviden **comentar**! Acepto halagos, críticas constructivas, tomatazos... ¡opinen!


End file.
